WANTED
by mimikko
Summary: inuyasha is a leader of the western gang and naraku is the leader of the eastern gang but they both want the samething ...kagome. inu&kags full summary in side
1. Chapter 1

-1This is a new story I am starting don't worry I will be updating the other ones! This one is all about inu and kags and a little bit of miro and sango

Chapter one: the way things work

Disclaimer : I own no inuyasha characters

This is the way it works in this time, you were ethier in a gang or was not needed and were probably picked off as practice for the gangs . Their were four main gangs. The north gang called nino's, the southern gang called sako , the eastern gang named kinno, and then the western gang named inutashio. The northern was taken over by kinno and the southern was taken over by the western lands . The leader of kinno was naraku and the leaders of inutashio was the lord was seeshomaru and then in 2nd place was inuyasha. But their was one person both sides wanted was the fire goddess/inu hanyou, she was known as kats but they knew that wasn't her real name, she was said to be the best fighter in the world and had a diamond in the middle of her forehead and then smaller ones coming out of it . She also had tattoos all over both of her arms one for each person she had killed. The problem is she couldn't be found.

Inuyasha got up and took a shower. Inuyasha was an inu hanyou with long silver hair with two triangle dog ears on top of his head. He had a tone body and was one of the most feared man in the world and today was the first day of a special training school;. His dumb ass brother was making him go to . He was just happy his two best friends sango and miroku was going as well. because seeshomaru wanted them to sharpen their fighting skills . The only mark inuyasha had on his whole body was a tattoo. that was his gang name on the side of his neck . All gang members had them that's how you knew who was part of what gang . He stepped out of his shower and went to his bike and drove to school their he saw miroku and sango talking he walked up to them

" yo guys how was the job yesterday?" he asked. He assigned them to take care of a few thieves who stole a few thousands from the gang banking account

" they were taking care of and the money is back into our account" sango said with a smirk miroku smirked to

Thanks to inuyasha 's connections he got all three of them in all the same classes . They all headed to homeroom.

As the bell rang , the teacher started "okay cl-" she was interrupted bye a girl with a hoodie, a beanie, and gloves with holes where her fingers showed walked in

" excuse me what is your name" the teacher asked the strange girl. The girl handed her a piece of paper not saying a word

" so miss kagome ? You don't have a last name?" the teacher asked

The girl shook her head. The teacher looked at the paper again then pointed to the chair next to inuyasha.

The girl sat down silently. Inuyasha looked at the girls neck and noted she did NOT have a tattoo at all 'is that fucking possible?' he asked himself then he saw her fingers and they looked like they were drew on with black ink . Kagome saw him staring at her fingers and covered them up with her hoodie sleeve quickly .

The bell rang . Inuyasha walked out followed by miroku and sango.

" that girl…kagome had a strong aura around her I think she is a priestess" miroku said

" she didn't have a tattoo on her neck ethier" inuyasha stated. As they walked into the gym to see the new girl talking to the coach. They saw the coach nod and the girl going into the changing room, sango followed her in .

" hey your kagome right" sango asked kagome looked at her sango had brown eyes and her brown hair in a high ponytail. And was human

Kagome looked at her a nodded . Sango stared at kagome. Kagome had deep blue eyes and black hair to her waist but you really couldn't see her face cause her hat went to the bottom of her forehead, just above her eye brows.

" do you talk?" sango asked as she changed into the girl uniform which was short shorts and a tank top.

"I can" kagome said bluntly she took off her hoodie to reval a long sleeves green shirt and cut two wholes in her hat with her claws making her ears pop out of her hat . She then slipped on shorts and was about to leave the locker room when sango stopped her .

" wait don't you have to change your shirt?" she asked the inu hanyou

"no" kagome said and walked out and walked right through inuyasha and miroku . ' she's a inu hanyou?' inuyasha thought shocked as the class started , kagome sat alone as far away from that noisy inu hanyou she knew exactly who he was and she didn't want to deal with him.

" okay class since we have a new student we are going to have her fight …..Mr. inutashio " the coach said every on in the western gang cheered for their leader . Inuyasha stood up as kagome stood in front of him with an emotionless face .

"Prepare wench" inuyasha charged kagome face scrunched up for a moment then remained emotionless . Kagome blocked his punch with one fluid movement of her arm . He tried to punch with the other this time she grabbed his arm and twisted his arm behind him and then pushed him away from him

" you think you can fight you pathetic I thought you MIGHT be a challenge" kagome said with a smirk . She enjoyed playing with this puppy .

" shut it whore" inuyasha growled, that did it . Kagome could deal with wench but he crossed the line. Faster than any demon inuyasha had ever seen move kagome had him against the wall with a dagger to his throat .

" call me that again dog boy and ill make you cant say it again" kagome growled

'no more Mr. nice guy' inuyasha thought he pushed kagome back and try to kick her she ducked he brought his leg strait down to hit her. Kagome caught his leg and kicked him in the stomach making him stumble back wards she flipped back up.

" your pretty good lets step it up a level" the teacher sai7-d . " sango help inuyasha". kagome noted that the coach was apart of their gang ' not surprised ' she thought with a sneer

Sango charged at her she side stepped her and grabbed her ponty tail and slammed her into the floor . Inuyasha came at her he spun and tried to kick her she caught his leg and pushed him back. But to her surprise he came charging back , he started throwing punches she grabbed his hands and threw them down he spun and put his hands together in a fist and sent it toward her with all his strength. She fell and used her hands to prop her up hid fist flew above her . She pushed herself back up and kicked him he blocked and tried to throw her off blance but she threw her other leg at his stomach he went flying backwards . Sango charched at her from behind she try to punch the back of kagome head but she heard her coming and ducked then grabbed her hand and flipped her in front of her. The bell rang and kagome went and changed . miroku ran to sango

" she .. Beat you and inuyasha" miroku said helping her up

" seeshomaru isn't going to be happy" inuyasha said coming up to them

" I am sorry I hurt you sango" kagome said bowing

" get the fuck away from us bitch" inuyasha growled

" listen cur I was just apologizing and my name is kagome say it with me KA-GO-ME" kagome said heatedly

" listen kagome can we put this behind us and be friends?" sango asked

Kagome liked sango , but she wasn't so sure if she should be friends with her. " sure ..I guess" she said after a moment of thought.

" kolos so what do you have next?" sango asked walking out with kagome and the guys behind them

"lunch you?" kagome replied

"ditto" sango said with a grin . Kagome offered a small smile.

" that wench isn't eating with us" inuyasha yelled

" well I am eating with her so I guess we don't have to eat with you guys " sango said

" feh she can sit with us" inuyasha offered to sango knowing miroku would be mad if sango didn't sit with them .

They sat down and started eating this time sango noticed her fingers .

" why did you draw on you self" sango asked pointing to kagome's fingers .

" bored this weekend" kagome shrugged

" well you wanna go wash it off?"

" nah I this girl" kagome said with a grin

Sango laughed

" well we go to Inuyasha's house after school you have to come" sango exclaimed

Kagome was stuck , sango was her first friend. But going to his house could be bad 'I want to go ' she thought then with a defeated sigh and a smile she nodded sango hugged her . Kagome was shocked but her back.

" one more class to go " sango said

" what do you have ?" kagome asked her

" weapon training" you ? She asked

Kagome grinned and said " ditto"

that's it next chapter daggers and inu's house review if you hate it or love it


	2. Chapter 2

-1I have nothing to say but thank you to my reviewers and I cant smell or type good I have cp. So sorry and ill try to improve.

Chapter 2: daggers and Inuyasha's house

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. " so since we are going to weapon training what is your weapon?" sango asked kagome as they were going to the field.

" any thing but I prefer daggers" kagome said " you?" she asked

" Hiratsu (Giant Boomerang)" sango replied " I cant believe you can fight the way you do" sango said amazed

" it is what I live for it makes me happy" kagome said with a smile

Sango smiled back.

" I don't believe that you can use any weapon" inuyasha spoke up

" you want me to prove it lord inuyasha?" kagome said sarcastically

" yes" inuyasha said with a smirk as they got on the training field. He went and "persuaded" the coach in letting them have a free training day.

He picked up a sword then threw kagome one. He charged at her but to his amazement she blocked it, he kept put it and she blocked them all.

" wow a new bitch is good" a girl with dull gray eyes and a scent that smelled like dirty sex .

" kink hoe " miroku said in disgust.

Kagome walked up to this girl " so your Kikyou , the one who switched gangs …and leaders" she sneered. Kagome kept up with both gangs and she heard about this slut. Kikyou , she slept with all the guys in the gangs , then she went out with inuyasha . Then betrayed him and the gang to join kinno and fuck with the disgusting pig naraku .

" shut it at least im good enough to be in a gang " Kikyou shot back

" I don't sink to that level to work under another or for you screw to be under another " kagome said calmly. Kikyou got enraged she blasted kagome with a miko ball

Wind started to encircle kagome her hair blew from under her hat but the hat didn't fall , then kagome swept her arm in front of her the wind pushed the miko ball back at Kikyou her put a barrier up,

" you cant be a miko ! Your a hanyou !" Kikyou exclaimed

" well here's your proof whore" kagome spat like venom . She just flicked her fingers in Kikyou 's direction and a ball of red power sot out of them. It was going to hit Kikyou but the coach put a barrier around Kikyou , kagome noted that the coach was a kinno.

" this isn't over whore" Kikyou spat and glared at kagome

"bite me bitch" kagome spat then flicked her off and walked away.

" wait miss …kagome you can't leave yet class isn't over" the coach said

" go fuck Kikyou " sango said to the coach and followed kagome

" control your bitch inu-poo" Kikyou sneered at inuyasha

" spare us kinky hoe" miroku said and ran after the girls, followed by a silent inuyasha.

" when they were in the parking lot kagome flipped on inuyasha

" how could you date her! Are you that stupid! Lets go I need to speak to seeshomaru" kagome said and started running while the other rode their bikes she easily kept up.

Kagome was the first to get their and she was pissed, and the security made the mistake in not letting her pass she made the wind blow them and the doors open .

"seeshomaru !" she yelled a silky demon that looked like inuyasha , but older and full youkai came down the stairs.

" who are you ? That you would come this house rudely?" he said emotionless.

" when your father was in charged he wouldn't had let a foolish boy go out with a hoe " kagome said also emotionless

" my families business is no concern of your" seeshomaru said getting angry. Then an older inu youkai walked in .

" where is you father?" kagome asked furious .

" he died" seeshomaru said

" don't try to conceive her son there is no point " the older demon said standing next to his son , inuyasha and the others walked in . sango and miroku walked in front of him and bowed, them and the brothers only knew that their lord was still alive .

" kagome bow " sango pleaded with her knew friend

" I will not" kagome said

" inutashio " kagome said

" Higurashi" inutashio said "how do I know its you?" he asked kagome took off her shirt and revealed her arms they were tattooed to her shoulders

" kats" seeshomaru growled and charged

Their you go review


	3. an

-1ON HOLD this is the least liked story of mine and I am having A battle with my health and school and my other storys so this is the one I chosed to put on hold


	4. Chapter 3

-1Since i got so much feed back I am reving this story

"seeshomaru stop" his father commanded .sesshomaru stopped instantly at the older youkai's voice.

"inutashio how could you let your son date Kikyou" kagome said with a sneer at kink hoes name.

"she is the strongest miko we need her for are gang since you have decided to not be the leader of this one like your father and I wanted" inutashio said with a growl that made even seeshomaru take a step back

"that's because it was right your sons had the birth right to be the leaders I just loved to fight and I can control my powers it wouldn't have been right to take their birth right" kagome growled back taking off her hat to reveal the jewel on her for head

"well since you didn't take the power then you have no say in what this gang dose to gain power" inutashio said more calmly kagome sighed she knew he was right but she knew that naraku now had the strongest miko in the world . Even if kagome hated the whore she was a very powerful miko and she knew she owed inutashio , he was like an uncle to her back when she was a kid. She smirked at inutashio and sighed

"well since naraku has that whore of a miko would you like a goddess on side?" inutashio grin

"wait, wait,…wait let me get this straight you are going to be apart of our gang?" sango asked

Kagome looked at sango with a frown " inutashio you know I don't work under others I WILL help you cause you were my fathers partner but I will not work under sesshomaru" kagome said seeshomaru growled

"kagome why don't I hire you as an assian for this gang and that way you will work for me?" inutashio suggested

" you got it " kagome said with a wink to him. Seeshomaru walked away to his study to do some well need thinking

"yes! Kagome! Now your sort of part of are gang now we really can be best friends!" sango exclaimed .kagome chuckled as the high fived

"I am jumping for joy" inuyasha mumbled sarcastically. Kagome fixed him with a glare . Then turned her attention back to sango

" hey kagome hows it like to be like the number one most wanted person by both gangs I mean now that you are apart of this gang are you going to hide you identy?" sango asked

"nope" kagome answered . There was no reason now to hide her identy because now she had her friends to protect cause she could since troble coming she could feel it and she would not allow trouble to come to them .

"kolos! My best friend is a top Asian" sango said everyone laughed even kagome.

" ya'll want to go hang out at the mall ? Miroku suggested everyone nodded and they went to the mall

When they got there they set off to hot topic. Kagome got a new hat, inuyasha got seven new rings and sango got a shirt that said "why are you looking at my chest?" and miroku was to busy flirting with the cashere lady to get anything .

While they were walking out a wolf demon with icy blue eyes approached kagome and she noted he was from the kinno . She heard inuyasha growl and in a flash he was in front of her and protecting her? '_what the hell I thought he hated me?'_ kagome was confused then miroku whispered in her ear " that's koga he is known for rapping girls and inuyasha hates him"

"what do you want here wolf?" inuyasha snarled at the cocky demon in front of him

"well I saw this beautiful lady and I came here to make her mine dog breath" koga said with a cocky smirk . His remark _dog breath_ had inuyasha and kagome growling

"no thank you I don't date scrany wolves " kagome glared at the wolf demon . Inuyasha smirked "you heard her leave" he said with a growl

"you will be mine _kats"_ Koga said with a smirk . That when everyone noticed that kagome only had on a tank top and you could see her tattoos .

"danm it" inuyasha and kagome cursed at the same time. Making them blush and their friends laugh

Inuyasha threw her his leather jacket " thanks " she said and slipped it on

" well we got to be going we have a job to take of that boss gave us a few days ago" miroku said indicating him and sango

"bye kagome" sango said waving as they walked of

"bye" kagome waved back with a grin

" so kagome where do you live?" inuyasha asked as they walked to the food court

"no where " kagome answered nonchalantly. Inuyasha looked at her in shock

"Where do you keep your clothes?" he asked

Kagome blushed "this tank top and pair of jeans are all I have" she said bravely but her eyes showed her sadness. Since she was a hanyou no one every wanted to rent her apartment or give her a job.

"well then lets go get you some " inuyasha said with a rare smile . He grabbed her hand and dragged her into hot topic

When they came out she had at least ten bags of new clothes .

" thanks inuyasha I thought you hated me" kagome said in a playfull smirk

" I don't hate you just loath you" inuyasha returned her playful smirk . Then they busted out laughing

"so yashie how long do you give it till miroku and sango are going out?" kagome said wiggling her eyebrows as they sat at a food court table. Inuyasha laughed at her antics .

"I say another month they have been close for years" inuyasha commented

" I give it two weeks " kagome said inuyasha shook his head "no"

Kagome smirked "wanna bet?" inuyasha rasied an eyebrow "sure what are the rules?" " if I win you have to be my slave for a week" kagome said with a grin "okay and if I win you have to join my gain as an equal status to me" "Deal" they said and shook on it.

As they were driving to inuyasha house inuyasha got an idea "hey kags why don't you stay at my house I mean we have a tone of empty rooms and ones right by mine so what do ya say? Inuyasha asked

Kagome did something unblivible she hugged him " I'd love to " she whispered with a smile

Inuyasha smiled back and they talked all the way home

There ya go review


	5. Chapter 4

-1

When they got to the house inuyasha and kagome set up the room right next to Inuyasha's for her. When they were done thy e plopped down on her queen size bed and relaxed .

"hey inuyasha why did you date Kikyou?" she asked as she turned to him, he turned to face her as well .

"she was the only girl who ever …..wasn't afraid of me" he admitted '_how can I talked to her so easily?'_ he asked himself.

"well I kind of know how you feel about being a hanyou….and being looked down at, but ….I know you could smell that she was a slut …" kagome said wanting him to explain

- inuyasha was about to answer when a servant came in "lord inuyasha and lady kagome lord inutashio would like a meeting with you in his office its urgent " she said bowing and taking her leave.

Kagome put on a stone cold face and stood up, inuyasha did the same and led her to his office. When they got there, inutashio was sitting there in a huge leather chair and with a very serious face on.

"kagome do you remember onigumo?" inutashio asked her. Kagome started to growl , she remembered him alright he was naraku's son. Onigumo was a vile human that killed anyone and killed her brother '_souta'_ she thought , he was only eight ! He just accidentally bumped into onigumo in the street! Kagome's eyes started to flash red . Inuyasha knew what it meant she was losing control of her demon side.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and gripped it. It shook out of her state and her eyes turned back blue. "who is this onigumo?" inuyasha asked firmly

"naraku's son he is our age." kagome said emotionless "what has he done?" she asked knowing it couldn't be good.

"he has taken sango and miroku hostage" inutashio said . Kagome blinked, inuyasha growled .

"where?" inuyasha asked heatedly. Miroku and sango were his best friends and this guy was going to pay

" a secret base in the forest right out side the city , the base must have over 300 guards and wont be easy to get to."

inutashio paused looking at a few papers then started again "it is on the out skirts of the city that's as far as we can take you, for that is kinno land and we cant afford a war" inutashio said looking at them both

" so are job is to get them out safely-" inuyasha was cut off by kagome "and kill naraku" she finished

"exactly, we have your bags packed and bikes waiting for you the base is north from where you will be led to." "you will have to survive on you own" inutashio said

"I've been doing that since dad died " kagome said emotionless. "we leave at dawn" she said towards inuyasha .

"before you go I think you should know he has threaten to kill them if we don't merge with them and they are some of our best members and you will be paid for your services Mrs. Higurashi" inutashio said seriously with eyes inuyasha never seen. And he didn't address kagome by her name ….did he? Inuyasha watched as kagome turned to his father with eyes that would make sesshomaru quiver. "this is personal I don't want money for this job " she stated. His father nodded , kagome walked out followed by inuyasha .

"hey why did my father call you Higurashi" ? Inuyasha asked, following her into her room shutting the door behind her.

"because that was my last name , but when my mother and father died my grandfather wouldn't allow a _half-breed_ have the family name" kagome said with a deep scowl . Inuyasha frowned "that's stupid" he muttered

Kagome chuckled "yeah " she yawned "well better get some sleep, we have work to do tomorrow " she said offering a smile to him

Inuyasha smirked "night wench" he said playfully

"sweet nightmares dog-boy" kagome giggled as inuyasha left. Inuyasha collapsed right when he hit the bed, falling asleep instantly. Kagome stayed awake thinking _'I miss you souta' _ she let a few tears drop before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

There you go review for me


	6. Chapter five

-1Chapter five

Kagome woke up early the next morning , she got dress in a black tank top, black combat boots with gloves that had holes for the fingers with leather black pants and a black bandana .she put a belt with two daggers on each hip and a cell phone in the back holder, and two daggers in holders on each side of her boots. She walked down stairs to inuyasha in a red tank top black jeans, and a red bandana, with a sword hanging from his waist.

Inuyasha looked at kagome in shock, she was sexy and was showing off her tattoos on her arms and her diamond that showed she was truly a goddess '_a beautiful one at that' _inuyasha thought with a smirk "you look ready"

Kagome smirked back to "and I see you are bringing tetsusaiga, your father was going to give me that sword ..but I knew your mother was pregnant with you and I knew it rightfully belonged to you" kagome said chugging a mug of coffee.

Inuyasha smirked "I bet you couldn't use it tetsusaiga doesn't let anyone but me touch it" inuyasha said proudly and _snobby_ in kagome's opinion . She smiled at him, and went in front of him till their noses were almost touching making inuyasha to look at her wide-eyed she smirked and pulled tetsusaiga out of its sheath ,"I was using this sword before you were born" she stated in a whisper and the sword transformed (A N KAGOME IS A FEW MONTHS OLDER THAN INUYASHA ). She slipped it back into its sheath.

"your only a few months older than me .how could you have used it before I was born?" he asked confused

"my mother made me a year older with her last bit of power so I could protect my self" kagome said , kagome mother was a goddess as well .

"feh" inuyasha answered "lets go dads waiting for us out front " inuyasha said as he led her out front . Inutashio stood by two black motorcycles and two black bags .

"okay ready? " inutashio asked . They both nodded so he continued "in each bag there is ramen noodles and other foods, guns with ammo , three lighters , and sleeping bags." he said

Kagome frowned "you know I don't use guns" kagome said sternly ,while inuyasha took out his guns and put them around his waist with his sword. Inutashio smirked "don't you think I know you yet kags" he said as he pointed to her bag. She went over to it and there laid bow and arrows . She smirked and strapped the arrows in the holder on her back, and put the bow over he shoulder. "thanks inutashy" she said with a smile.

"well don't thank me yet we cant take you to the out skirts of the city they have set up guards around the forest the base is in you will have to go your self" inutashio said with a frown .

"no prob pops " inuyasha said as he mounted his bike followed by kagome on hers. "we can make it " inuyasha said as he and kagome rode away .

………………………………...

It had been seven hours and it was now twelve ,and they had just made it to the end of inutashio's lands and were entering kinno's . as they got about a mile in the were met with lower class demons they went for kagome first. The shot her tire she flipped off the back and blew them up in on big fire ball "don't get in my way " she said to the few remaining . They ran away inuyasha drove up beside "hop on the back we will get there faster" he yelled over the bike. Kagome nodded and hopped on the back.. When they got to the edge of the forest it was about three in the afternoon and they were met with about ten higher class demons stood in there way. Inuyasha stopped the bike before they could see them, kagome and him hid in some bushes to think of a plan.

"Lets take them full force" inuyasha said. Kagome glared at him "two against TEN! And the TEN have guns and are demon THAT'S smart inuyasha!" kagome said in a fierce whisper. Inuyasha growled "I know we can take them" he replied fixing her with a glare. Then before kagome could reply some one cocked a gun behind her "get up" a voice behind her said. She looked at inuyasha in the eyes and said "I hate guns" and moved so fast inuyasha didn't even see her disarm the gun and throw it to the side. Inuyasha smirked and pulled out his gun and shot three demons in the head. inuyasha had killed nine shooting perfectly every shot "there's one missing" kagome said running up to him. "Where is the little bastard" inuyasha growled. A shot rang out kagome saw it heading strait for inuyasha she pushed him out of the way making the bullet skin her stomach leaving a scratch she hissed and growled facing a dog demon with short silver hair and red stripes down his face. He smirked at her "you're a pretty little bitch aren't you" he taunted making inuyasha growl. Kagome was about to blast him when he laughed "don't try any powers I am amuned thanks to my miko mother" he said with a grin. Kagome grinned back fine "I'll kill you the fun way" she said and pulled out a dagger and aimed for his foot. The demon moved to dodge it and in doing so kagome charged at him so fast he didn't even see her in till she was standing behind him with a bloody dagger in her hand. The demons head fell off as his body hit the ground, kagome picked up both daggers and put them back on her hip and walked up to inuyasha "lets go this is only the beginning " she said as the hopped on the bike and drove into the forest. At five they stopped and set up camp "you get some sleep I stand watch" inuyasha said "no thanks I'm use to staying nights in the woods I knows what's out there ill pass "kagome said. Inuyasha chuckled, kagome tripped on a branch and inuyasha caught her by her stomach.

"Thanks" she said with a blush she went and sat leaning on a tree. Inuyasha felt wetness on his hand and smelt blood …he looked down and gasped he went over to kagome and lifted and saw a gash in her stomach he frowned and growled at her. "Why in the hell haven't you taken care of this cut" he bit out pissed that she didn't tell him she was injured.

"I forgot" she lied. It hurt like a bitch but she knew she couldn't heal it with her powers because there was a spell set on the bullet that made her powers useless.

"Well heal it!" inuyasha yelled in her face "I can't" she whispered back with her eyes covered by her bangs.

"Why the hell not" he yelled louder "because…." she answered back her voice cracking.

"Why! I thought you all powerful the best the, perfect han-" Inuyasha's angry rant was cut off by kagome

"They put a spell on it! That's why! And I miss _perfect _doesn't know how to bandage a wound!" she yelled in his face looking at him with tears forming in her eyes.

Inuyasha who was kneeling on his feet, fell on his butt her eyes showed pain and she was almost in tears. He went to his bag and pulled out a bandage and fixed her up. "There you could've said something you know I would've helped" he muttered sitting beside her "I thought you hated me" she whispered back her eyes dry and her voice steady. Inuyasha put his arm around her "I don't hate you just…dislike you" he joked making her giggle with a blush at there closeness. Then all the sudden her ears stood strait up. She growled "Kikyou" she whispered as an arrow flew strait for Inuyasha's chest. Kagome swooped her hand making the arrow burn to the ground (a/n fire goddess in chapter 1!). "Stay out of this she's mine" kagome said standing in front of him. Kikyou came into the clearing. "Inuyasha" she said in a screechy voice, making kagome and inuyasha flinch.

REVIEW OR I WONT UPDATE


	7. 6

-1Hey guys I wanted ten and only got 9 but ill update anyEways cause me loves you

* * *

Kikyou faced kagome "naraku will kill you and I will have my inu-poo " she said with a glare .

Kagome smirked "you wish" she laughed . Then Kikyou did the un thinkable she pulled on a rope that reviled a battered sango , who stumbled and fell. The smell of her blood hit kagome like a brick. Her eyes flashed red and she floated in the air as fire surrounded her and her hair grew and a second red diamond shaped jewel appeared on her chest and her eyes grew a lighter shade of blue, as her skin got a tone darker. When she floated down to earth she looked at Kikyou "release her or die" she said Kikyou was afraid then kagome sent a fire ball towards her cutting the rope that held sango out of her hand. Kikyou used her miko power to trasport herself away from the fire goddess. Kagome walked over to her best friend and bent down with inuyasha who had already went to her aid "k-kagome? You look dif…. " sango's voice faded as she lost consciousness. "inuyasha move back " she said with her eyes on sango's form . Inuyasha silently moved out the way . Kagome put her hands on sango's chest as a red aura surrounded her and sango, and inuyasha saw all of sango's wounds heal . Sango open her eyes "are you okay sango?" . sango nodded "you look beautiful what happened . Kagome chuckled "my powers must have awaken" she realized. Then she got up and walked up to inuyasha "im a bit tired " kagome said as the words left her mouth she fell into Inuyasha's arms . "what happened ?" sang asked . Looking at her friend inuyasha put kagome on a sleeping bag and her head in his lap as he explained what kagome did.

"miroku is still at the base., I remember where it is its about two more days a head and they are heavily guarded " she said

"well then we better get some sleep " inuyasha said then he turned to find sango already asleep leaning against the tree. He moved so he was leaning against the tree as well . He looked down at kagome and had to admit she truly was a goddess then he noticed her tattoo's they disappeared . After wondering why he soon fell asleep .

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING !$$&&())

Kagome woke up first and noticed where she was and blushed and jumped up. Then noticed that inuyasha was asleep . '_he looks so peaceful… and cute_' she thought with a blush and a smile. She got up a stretched she went to her bag a bulled out some clothes that she put in there her self knowing she couldn't stay in the same clothes for the trip she had two more pairs of jeans and two tanks tops then two dresses just in case. She decided to where a dress because she would have to run while sango and inuyasha rode the bike. She went to a lake and took a bath ,then she slipped on a red halter dress that had a slit up to her right thigh . She smiled at her new reflection and noted that her tattoo's healed . She smiled she loved her longer hair. Then she heard sango calling her name so she ran to the

Campsite to see every thing packed up and sang in a spare pair of her clothes., but no inuyasha '_where is the puppy?' _she thought then she saw sliver flash in front of her face . Till inuyasha was in front of her looking **pissed**.

"hey yashie its good to see you to " kagome said in sarcasm

"where the HELL were you ! You had m- sango worried to death!" he screamed at her .

"well I needed a bath im sorry ..geesh I can take care of my self so lay off !" she yelled back in her face

Inuyasha got back in her face " yeah well were friends and they stick together !" he said angrily. He woke up and h…sango was so worried he couldn't get his sences to work so he couldn't track her down he thought onigumo got her or she was hurt! And here she was being a bitch cause h-..sango was worried about her.

Kagome took a step back and looked at him stunned "I-im sorry inuyasha" she said

Inuyasha blushed "you better be wench I-.. " he was cut off when a gist of wind went past him and strait for kagome who dodged it . "koga " he growled and jumped in front of kagome, and for once kagome wanted to be protected she felt very skittish around the wolf demon thought of him doing that to her …scared her .

Inuyasha felt her fear and got more defensive .

"koga what the hell are you doing here " inuyasha growled

"onigumo told me to stop before you got the monk and he also gave me the right to play around with MY bitch" at that Inuyasha's eyes flashed red and kagome whimpered.

"over my dead body " inuyasha said charging at him. Koga came at him head force they were evenly matched till a shot rang out and hit koga in the shoulder .

Every one looked over at sango "I want to go get miroku and I'll be danmed if you'll stop me " she said fiercely. Koga , just smirked and moved so fast that kagome didn't have a chance to react when he knock her unconsious and carried her away .

"kagome!" inuyasha yelled but was held back by two other wolf demons as he fought them off.

* * *

OOO! WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN review review review re 


	8. chapter 7

-1Hey you guys sorry it has taken so long but you know me problems with everything please don't stop reading I swear I will finish this story.

Kagome wore up tied to a wall by her wrists and ankles. The first thing she noticed that these to have a spell that she could not break no matter how hard she tried. The second thing she noticed was she was in a cave and koga was no where to be found. Then after about thirty minutes of trying to break the spell, koga walked in with a dirty smirk and lustful eyes that almost made kagome flinch. But she would not show her fear to this son of a bitch.

"Good afternoon love, I hope you are cozy "koga said with a dark chuckle.

"Laugh while you still can inuyasha will kill you and I will watch with satisfaction" she said with a smirk of her own. Koga grinned and walked to her slowly, kagome watching his every move. In till he was standing in front of her he raised his hand a struck her across the face. She was too stunned to heal it. Koga moved so close to her that she could his erection and his breath on her ear, making her stomach turn in disgust.

"What was that bitch" he whispered angrily into her ear, before biting roughly onto her ear, Making her ear bleed deeply. She tried to rip it out of his reach resulting in him biting harder, she screamed in agony. Then before he could rip her ear off, she felt his mouth being ripped off her ear. She sighed in relief and turned her head to find inuyasha holding koga by the throat beside her on the wall.

"Don't touch her" he said in a low, dangerous growl. She gasped the rawness in his voice; she had never heard him speak like that. Like if his words weren't said like that, they would have been better off never being said in the first place. Like the words were the only thing keeping him from losing all sanity, but also keeping him from crying, she just couldn't explain it.

She was taken out of her stupor, by the feeling of sango taking off the shackles off of her feet and working on her hands.

She heard koga laugh. She whipped her head to the two males to her side to hear what was going on.

"My, my inuyasha I've haven't seen so protective over some bitch, I mean if you wanted to fuck her first…." koga taunted, letting his words linger. That was it. All thoughts of saying anything to keep his sanity were gone. No doubt in his mind was this wolf going to pay for insulting and touching _his _kagome. 'Mine' the thought hummed in his mind and distracted him for a minute. Enough time for koga to push inuyasha backwards and into the opposite wall, the arrogant wolf had a blade pressing to his neck, so hard blood dripped down his neck.

Kagome watched in horror, sango having difficulty with her shackles, so she couldn't help, and sango being a human wouldn't do anything koga could kill inuyasha in an instant and kill her with one hand. Then she felt it a tear fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha" she whispered pathetically. Inuyasha froze. Never had he heard his name whispered in that voice, like he was what that one person need. He looked to where the voice came from and saw light blue eyes looking at his helplessly. Then it clicked, she was counting on him. HIM the person who didn't trust in himself, but here she was counting on him. He smiled at her. Then winked. Then….moved so he was pushing the knife into neck. Surprising koga making him subconsciously move the knife away from Inuyasha's neck. When he made enough room between his head and the wall, inuyasha threw his head back and reached out and grabbed koga's arm and twisted till you hear a sickening crack. Koga dropped his knife and pulled his broken arm away from the hanyou and brought it to his chest in pain. Inuyasha took the chance to swoop down pick up the knife and stabbed it threw his throat till it stuck out the other side.

"You never learned you lesson did you? You fucking wolf" inuyasha said spitting on his former enemies body.

By now sango had finally worked the shackles lose. Enough for kagome to break them with the strength she had left. She fell to the ground, but slowly stood and stared at inuyasha. Who stared back. Then kagome ran towards him and embraced him. Inuyasha was stunned but hugged her back and breathed in her sweet scent.

Then he felt a warm feeling rush through his body, as soon as it was there it was gone. When kagome pulled away he noticed her face and were healed. Kagome smiled warmly, and ran her had across his now healed throat.

He grabbed her hand and returned her smile with a small smirk. They were interrupted by sango clearing her throat, making them jump and blush madly.

"sorry to interrupt , but koga has helped us a lot because he has brought us closer to the base , so if we make camp to night we should be able to make it there late tomorrow afternoon" she said with a smirk at their blushes. They all walked a little ways and then set up camp. Awaiting the battle that awaits them tomorrow

'_Just hang in there miroku I'm coming for you'_ sango thought as she drifted off to sleep

When kagome went to bed her head fell on Inuyasha's shoulder. He sighed looking at her face '_I promise I wont let anyone else take you away from me ….kagome' _he thought as his head fell on hers as he fell asleep

There you go I hope you liked it -

Review


	9. Chapter 8

A/N Again I am back in action and I am ready to finish all of my stories now that my son is born, so sit tight and wait for my updates that will be happening every two to three days tops!! 

Disclaimer : don't own don't sue!!

Sango was the first to awaken, she just couldn't get miroku out of her head. She still remembered what he said before kikyou dragged her out of the cell they were sharing

_**FLASH BACK!!**_

_Sango had been sitting and waiting for miroku to return, they had taken him somewhere to do god knows what with him. _

_Suddenly the doors flew open to reveal a very badly beaten miroku with his shirt off and a lackey that threw him in the cell like a old rug, she watched as he landed on the floor in front of her with a grunt. _

"_miroku!' sango gasped as she ran to him, noticing bruises covering most of his body_

_He looked at her with his violet eyes still shining at her "don't show them weakness don't give them the satisfaction, because when we escape I will kill who ever touches you" he said strongly struggling to speak and spit out blood. _

_Then the lackey started to rip sango apart from miroku. "don't let them take me I need to help him he's hurt!" sango yelled clinging to his arm as the tears threatened to fall _

"_don't cry for me I don't deserve your tears" he said before he passed out. And no matter how hard she fought they dragged sango away from him……_

_**!!END!!**_

Sango shook from her thought and wiped away the tears from her eyes '_don't worry miroku I'm be strong for you' _she thought determinedly . She would save him and then take down this base with pleasure .

"kagome, inu wake up its time to go" she called to the others. They both looked toward her as they woke up. Seeing the determination in her eyes they didn't question her as they followed her toward the base.

When they got there it was crawling with low level demons even humans guarding the base.

"are they trying to make this easy on us" inu whispered to the girls. Kagome looked at him then at sango "they probably thought koga would stop us" she whispered

"well then lets think of a plan" sango concluded. They sat there for a minute……."I've got it" sango exclaimed in a excited whisper. They all lent in closely "kagome set a part of the base on fire, then they will rush over thinking your breaking in over there" sango said everyone nodded and kagome dashed across the hills above the base and turned the other part from where her friends were ablaze. Inuyasha and sango watched as the 'guards" ran to the other side and rushed in when they all were all gone. Kagome set the guards on fire and rushed in to find her comrades.

Inuyasha and sango had found away into the ceiling and were watching as the higher class level demons were dispatched to the other side of the building, to much in a rush to notice them.

"inu can you sense roku?" sango asked hopefully. Inuyasha shook his head " to many scents" he answered back. Sango nodded and jumped out of the celing followed by inuyasha.

"then lets go" sango said rushing down the hallway

!

* * *

Kagome was killing demons left and right, trying to find the holding cells. Once she reached them she started to melt the first door down. She was surprised to find a kitsune kit sitting there staring at her with terrified eyes.

"what are you doing here kit" she asked in a rushed voice keeping an eye out for danger

"naraku's goons the thunder brothers killed my family for finding this place. He answered now knowing she wasn't part of naraku's group.

"well then its your lucky day " she said scooping him up and putting him on her shoulder. "by any chance have you seen or heard any thing about a guy name miroku?" she asked running out of the room.

"he's not in his cell I heard the guards saying naraku and onigumo took him to the torture room" the kit answered. Kagome stopped running "shit!" she yelled. She had to find inu and sango quick!

* * *

Sango and inuyasha was fighting there way through a few demons when sango heard a scream that sounded just like kagome "come on inu I just heard kags she already at the cells" sango said fear rushing through her . What was kagome yelling about?

Relived to not see kagome alright but confusion as to what was she doing with a kit "uhh kagome-" she started but was cut off "no time naraku and onigumo has roku in a torture room" she explained running to them "alright then lets go" inuyasha said his hand on his sword

* * *

Miroku was chained to a wall staring at the notorious naraku and his vile son. "well monk the girl got away and you gang seems to not want to merge for they have not answer us yet" naraku said with a cynical smirk

Miroku breathed a sigh relief when he heard that sango got away. "danm right they wont merge you vile demon" miroku yelled back

Naraku growled and snapped his fingers onigumo whipped out his gun and put ot to miroku's temple "well sense they wont we have other plans for you my friend" he said with a dark chuckle .

"fuck you naraku" miroku spat . Onigumo to the butt of the gun and jammed it into miroku's gut

* * *

Ooo whats up his sleve now

Cliff hanger keep reading and find out!

And thank you to all my readers and reviews I appreciate it that you would give this story a chance after my long break due to my pregnancy, so thank u agianand I will be fishing all my stories count on it!

- mimikko


End file.
